1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielded electric cable to be used as wiring in equipment or in a motor car.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
There are a number of known shielded electric cables. The cables are mainly classified by the following two constructions. A first of these is a construction, as shown in FIG. 5, in which a drain wire 3 is disposed alongside an insulated conductor 1 having an insulating layer 4 on the exterior of a conductor 2, and is spaced therefrom by a predetermined distance P, a metal tape 2 is longitudinally attached to the exterior of the insulated conductor 1 and the drain wire 3, and a jacket 6 covers their exteriors. A second of these is a construction, as shown in FIG. 6, in which the insulated conductor 1 has the insulating layer 4 on the exterior of the conductor 2 and a shielding layer 7 formed by laterally winding a shielding material such as copper wires or a net on the exterior thereof, the drain wire 3 is attached to the shielding layer 7 longitudinally, and the jacket 6 covers their exteriors.
The shielded electric cable as shown in FIG. 5 has the predetermined distance P between the insulated conductor 1 and the drain wire 3. When the shielded electric cable is connected to a connector, a pitch of the connector to receive the insulated conductor 1 and the drain wire 3 can be readily matched to the distance P. Accordingly, the shielded electric cable can be easily connected to the connector. However, a shielding ability and a flexibility of the cable are inferior to those of the cable shown in FIG. 6.
On the other hand, since the shielded electric cable as shown in FIG. 6 has the shielding layer 7, the shielding ability and the flexibility of this cable are superior to those of the cable shown in FIG. 5. However, since the second cable has no distance P between the insulated conductor 1 and the drain wire 3, it is necessary to separate the drain wire 3 from the insulated conductor 1 after working them when they are to be connected to a connector. Accordingly, the process of connecting the cable shown in FIG. 6 to the connector is troublesome.